Adhesion layers are commonly used in the manufacture of semiconductor and other related devices. For instance, adhesion layers are often used in such devices to adhere two conductive features to one another, as well as adhere non-conductive (e.g., dielectric) and conductive features to one another. In general, these adhesion layers need to be compatible with the materials they are adhering, in addition to being compatible with the manufacturing process flow of the device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new adhesion layer and method for manufacturing the same that accommodates the aforementioned compatibility issues.